


Busted

by Tiredteengaer



Series: Dick Grayson is baby [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AND HIM AND DICK ARE BEST FRIENDS BECAUSE I LOVE THEIR FRIENDSHIP AND I DESERVE HAPPINESS, Adopted Children, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But he's also a nightmare, Crack, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship, Dick Grayson Being an Idiot, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dick Grayson-centric, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Prison, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Parent Bruce Wayne, Wally West is Alive, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredteengaer/pseuds/Tiredteengaer
Summary: 'Oh really? So you're telling me that Batm-''Ya-heesh!' dick hissed, waving his arms round in a way to shut the other up, giving another furtive glance at the half asleep officer closest to them.'...you're telling me your dad won't murder you?!? That he'll be a-okay with you having been fucking arrested?'OR; Dick and Wally get arrested, it's dick's fault, Wall's panicking, Bruce is angry and so done with his adoptive son.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Dick Grayson is baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761397
Comments: 59
Kudos: 510





	1. So....who's bailing us out?

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-' 

'Wally, shut up-'

'They're gonna kill us. Barry's gonna kill me and then Bruce is gonna kill you-'

'Ssh.' Dick snapped at him hurriedly, glancing at the officers sitting on their desks outside the cell. 'Are you crazy? Don't mention his name-' 

'-and then the rest of the league are gonna kill us. Don't even get me started on my parents. They'll kill me. I'll never see daylight again. They'll pull my nails out one by one and then make me eat them-'

'-feels like you're over reacting.....'

'Oh really? So you're telling me that Batm-'

'Ya-heesh!' dick hissed, waving his arms round in a way to shut the other up, giving another frantic glance at the half asleep officer closest to them. 

'...you're telling me your dad won't murder you?!? That he'll be a-okay with you having been fucking arrested?'

Dick winced at the words and slouched down in one of the cots. The cell was empty except for the two of them seeing as they were teenagers and the police didn't want to deal with getting sued for having two kids being beaten or killed by actual adult criminals by placing them in the cell with them. It was just him and wally. 

As usual. 

Because in Bruce's and Red Tornado's words, trouble seems to tenfold when the two were placed in the room together. Usually, Dick scoffed and told them they were just being dramatic. 

Maybe _Just maybe,_.....they hadn't been. 

'Just...take a breath. It's not like we did something _overly_ illegal.'

'Doesn't matter. We're in jail! Doesn't matter why we're in here! I'm going to be grounded for years! Till I'm twenty five or something!'

'What about me?!?' Dick demanded as he burrowed his face into his hands, 'B's literally grounded me for three weeks because I got a C _once._ He sent me away to a farm for three weeks to grow character!' 

'....Didn't he do that because you were rude to him and Alfred and almost got yourself killed twice during two consecutive missions?'

Dick lifted his head to glare at his best friend. 'Whose side are you on again?' 

Wally shrugged as he began pacing around the tiny room. 'Currently yours, because you're the one I'm stuck with. Though as soon as we're put of here, B might not be able to get his hands on you.'

'Why not?' 

'Because as soon as we're out of here and a good distance away from tiny jail rooms, _I am going to kill you.'_

Dick groaned as he let himself flop down on his back. 'In my defence, I didn't think it would go this wrong....'

Wally stared at him in disbelief.' _That's_ your defence? Man, You'd suck at being a lawyer.'

The younger smiled ruefully, 'Good thing I'm leaning towards business then. Or rather, I'm expected to lean towards business by B.' He pinched the bridge of his nose as he glanced outside again. It was odd being behind bars. Usually he'd be putting people behind bars not being put behind them himself. The more time passed, the more agitated he became. It was worse for wally. The Kid flash was beginning to speed up, feet slowly getting blurry as he continued to pace around the room. Dick grunted and grabbed wally's arm, holding back a wince as his hand vibrated unpleasantly due to colliding with someone who was moving so fast. 

'Quit it.' He hissed, as he forced the boy to sit down next to him. 'Do you want our identities to be exposed?' 

'I can't help it!' the elder whisper- wailed. 'I'm losing my head. I have to get out of here! How do we do that?!?' 

'We have to call someone to come get us out. Bail us out. We have to make a call.'

'They expect us to remember numbers?!? Do they know phone contact lists exist?'

'You don't remember anyone's number?'

'Yeah I do. Yours. Mom. Dad. Uncle Barry. You're stuck here with me. The rest are people who will be an endangerment to my life if they are ever informed of this situation....what about you?'

Dick grimaced as he turned his eyes to stare up at the roof. There was an odd stain at one corner that he was afraid might be urine. 'B's number. And Alfred. That's it.'

'Cool. Cool. So we're dead.'

'Pretty much.'

'We could just not call anyone and stay here forever. Seems a better idea. They feed us, right?' 

'Their cooking is nothing like M'gaan's. Or your moms. Or Alfred.'

'I survived artemis's cooking....'

'No. Think worse. Like that sandwich Conner was eating. Strawberry Jam and olives and jalapeños.'

Wally shuddered, as he remembered the horrific snack. 'Yeah, even I couldn't stomach that. Well, we can't survive here so it looks like you're going to have to call Alfred and have him come pick us up.'

'What?' Dick gaped at him before he shook his head, 'Absolutely not. I am not calling Alfred. He'll kill me.'

'You're kidding me, right? Alfred? Polite mannered, posh, kind hearted Alfred? You're scared of him?' 

'He's kind but he's deathly.'

'More deathly then Batma-'

'Wally!'

'-more deathly then BM?'

'Don't call him BM. That sounds disgusting.'

'Dude! Are you honestly more scared of Alfred then your dad?'

'Yes! Or no. They're both equally terrifying.'

'How?!? I've been on the other side of B's glare. It's enough to make a grown man piss himself. Call Alfred!'

'Wally, I'm not joking. I'd much rather get pissed on than face Alfred's wrath.'

'Wrath? Are you seriously telling me his punishment would be worse then B's?'

'I don't know! He hasn't truly punished me since I was ten or something but whatever it is won't be easy. This man raised B, he's not exactly lenient. This is the same person who can scold him for getting mud on his kitchen floor and actually get an apology out of him!'

'Huh, never thought about it like that...'

'Yeah. So both my guardians are out of question. Looks like you're going to have to cally Barry.'

'Haha. No.'

'Dude, come on! It's Barry. And while I'm used to B's tough demeanour, you're not. So I'm hundred percent sure you'd much rather have Barry scolding us rather then B growling at us!'

'Barry isn't that lenient, you know. At least Bru-'

'Wally! Stop saying his name!'

'He's not Voldemort. What are you afraid of, saying his name will summon him here and we'll turn and he'll be right behind us?' Even as wally scoffed, both boys turned around to look over their shoulders, as if expecting to see a dark bat shaped shadow in the sunny precinct. Dick couldn't help but feel relieved and slightly foolish when he came up short. 

'It's not that. I haven't told the officers my full name yet or my guardian's name. He's a big name and they won't need me to tell a number to contact him. They'd just find out details online and reach out to him or to someone on the company. I'm protecting both you and me from getting our asses kicked to China.'

'Okay.....smart. That's actually smart. If B gets to know, he's going to inform the league and then we'll be having our asses kicked by every superhero in the world.'

'Sooooo......Barry?'

'And Barry can just so happen to kick both our asses several time in two seconds. How is that a wise choice?'

'We're literally going in circles. Seriously, weigh our opinions. Easy going, jokester, light hearted, somehow makes being scolded fun Barry or Serious, brooding, scary, makes compliments sound like the final words before an execution B?'

'Barry really isn't that light hearted when it comes to safety or our identities. Plus, he'll straight up just call the league. You wanna be scolded by just our own mentors or by the entire group of people who we look up to?'

'I'm not calling my mentor. He's my boss _and_ my dad.'

'Well, I'm not calling my mentor. He's kinda my boss _and_ my uncle.'

'Getting in trouble with your dad is worse then getting in trouble with your uncle!'

'Yeah well, I'm the one getting in trouble with an uncle so it's worse!

'Oh my god.' dick growled, in a fashion quite akin to Bruce. 'Wally, we have to get out of here. We're probably going to be benched from the team for the next decade or so anyway so please just suck it up and call-' 

'The team!' Wally exclaimed, earning some dirty and suspicious looks from the officers. He grabbed Dick's shoulders and shook him slightly. 'We can call someone from the team! Have them bail us out!' 

Dick's eyes widened as a slow grin spread on his face. '914-235-971! I actually know Kaldur's number!'

'Yes!' the speedster whooped, relief clear on his features. 'Why didn't we think of him before? Neither of us get murdered. And Kaldur's definitely gonna be disappointed and worried but you know what, better face the disappointment of our friendly leader then facing the disappointment of the league leaders.'

Dick grimaced at his words, 'You're making me tense. You didn't have to word it like that.'

'Sorry. But come on, this is Kaldur. He's our friend. Firm enough to lead us but Loyal enough to come get us out of this tight spot and not rat us out.'

'Let's get out of here. I'm starving. Maybe he'll buy us burgers?'

'He'll definitely buy us burgers. I'm going to go make the call.'

'Woah, speedy!' Dick yelped as he grabbed his friend's arm to stop him from speeding towards the cell door. 'Maybe I should do it. You're too excited and wound up. The last thing we need is for you to run at lightening speed to the phone and get held back for questioning as to why a sixteen year old can run that fast.'

'Humph. Fine!' He hopped back onto the cot and began to swing his legs. 'Hurry.'

'You're legs are swinging too fast.' He warned and Wally groaned as Dick moved towards the door. He leaned against the bars and grimaced as his fingers wound around the sticky metal. 'Uh....sir? I'd like to make a call.'

'Finally decided which one of you gets into trouble?' 

He grinned sheepishly, letting himself look innocent. Well....as innocent as he could look from behind bars. 'Yeah....sorry about the wait.'

The officer sighed and stood up to unlock the door. He nodded at the phone on his desk.' You've only got one call. Make it wisely.'

'Yes sir.' He picked up the receiver and held it to his ears as he dialed Kaldur's private number (which was only available to close friends and family). The line rung thrice before Kaldur's deep voice spoke over the phone, his tone sharp. 'Who is this? How did you get this number?' 

'Kaldur? It's me...'

'Dick? Are you okay? Why are you calling me from an unknown number?'

'Uh....can you come pick me and Wally up? We're....sort of in a tough spot?'

'Of course. Where are you?'

'Uh.....I'm sorta in jail. In....Buldhaven.'

He heard a sputter and then the sound of someone hitting someone else. He heard a shrill yelp of, 'In jail?!?' causing Dick to wince. Kaldur shushed the people causing the commotion before he turned his attention back to Dick, voice soft and urgent, 'What happened? Are you two hurt?' 

'No, no we're safe. As for why we're here....it's a long story. And we're starving. So.....please come get us?'

'Yes yes of course. I'll-' there was a small grunt and then a new voice spoke, cold and steely. 'In Buldhaven jail, Richard?' 

Dick felt as if someone had poured ice cold water down his back and for a second, he contemplated slamming the phone shut. After all, Bruce couldn't kill him or find him if he didn't know what precinct he was locked in. But then again, he was Batman. He'd probably pop by every precinct till he found him and then punish him eight ways to next Sunday. 

'I'm going to assume for your own good that you haven't hung up on me Richard.' Bruce continued and Dick winced at the use of his proper name. Oh boy, he was in for it. Bruce only ever addressed him as Richard when Dick had _royally_ fucked up. 

'Hey B.' He choked out, gritting his teeth to stop himself from slamming his head into the desk at how guilty he sounded, 'Uh....how are you?' 

'Which precinct?' Bruce drilled on, completely ignoring his son's pathetic attempts to steer the conversation away. Of course he had. He was freaking _Batman._

'Uh....the officer actually has all the information you'll need. You don't have to come down here....' 

_Please don't come down here..._

'I appreciate your concern for me. Hand the phone over to the officer.' Bruce replied shortly and Dick unwillingly did as he was told, honestly feeling as if he was handing a henchman a gun to shoot him. 

One of the officer took the phone and politely introduced himself and began to relay information while another one led Dick back to the cell. Wally was still sitting on the cot and he grinned at Dick when he walked back in. The door closed behind him and dick found himself wishing it would never open again. Perhaps he could punch one of the police people. That ought to be worth a few months in jail right? 

He marched over to the cot and sunk down next to his best friend, placing his elbows on his knees and then burrowing his face in his hands. Wally nudged him worryingly. 'Dick? What's wrong?' 

The younger of the two let out a mirth less laugh. 'Let's just say....we didn't really have to worry and fight over whose mentor should be informed.' He pulled his face out of his hands and fixed Wally with a gaze full of pain, 'Because we are definitely getting our asses kicked to China.'

Wally gaped at him, looking between him and then the officer still on the phone and then back at Dick and then back at the phone.' No....' He moaned, having caught onto what his friend was hinting on. Dick grimaced as he let out a desolate, 'Yes....'

Wally promptly shut his mouth, nodded gloomily before pulling Dick into a crushing hug. 'Goodbye old friend.'


	2. Not exactly

The time seemed to tick by obnoxiously loudly. Everytime a newcomer popped by, dick felt his heart speed up. Any moment, he expected to see Bruce or worse _Alfred_ walk in in a crisp black suit and a deep scowl on their faces. He didn't know if he was relieved or more anxious everytime it turned out to be just another officer or detective or visitor. Wally wasn't helping either, shooting up straight like a board and then slouching back down in relief when he realised it was no one who could beat his ass in fifty different styles. 

When Wally jumped up for the fiftieth time, dick growled in a manner that would have put batman to shame and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed him down so that he was lying on the cot. 'Enough. You're making me anxious.'

'Dick-'

'No, just lay there and stare at the ceiling. If you don't see whose coming in you can't keep jumping up and down like a fucking cheer leader.'

'Bu-'

'No, dude seriously! It's like watching one of M'gann's cheer routines. You should ask her if they have a spot on the team, jesus.'

'Di-'

'Shut up man. These are probably the last few minutes of peace and quiet before we're inevitably murdered so do me a favour and just shut up and rela-'

'Jesus, and I thought Wally was the talkative one out of them.' An amused voice carried out from behind him and Dick's eyes widened as he whipped around. Artemisia was looking at him in amusement, flanked by an anxious looking M'gann and a stoic Conner. Kaldur was talking to the officer who had given Bruce the information of their whereabouts. As he watched, the officer pulled out a set of keys and slid them into the keyhole and unlocked the door. Dick was so distracted and confused, he didn't notice Wally sitting up, nor the slap he aimed at his head. 

'Hey!'

'That's for your uncalled jab and for not noticing them walk in.'

'I was too distracted by your hops!'

'And the one time you got distracted was the time people actually came to pick us up.'

'Are you boys planning to just leave me standing here holding the door open for you? Because while I got the idea that you're one of the rich boys, I was really not planning to be your butler.' the officer said sarcastically, causing the two boys to flush. They hadn't noticed midst their arguments that the door had opened. 

'Sorry sir.' Dick said respectfully, same time Wally blurted out, 'He has a butler, not me.' The officers eyebrows quirked in amusement as the shorter of the two elbowed the other harshly as they hurried out. 

'Well, enjoy freedom. And do yourself a favour, stay away from trouble. Your father sounded pissed enough and he doesn't seem like a man you'd want to cross often.'

Dick grimaced at that even as M'gann flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. 'No.....he isn't. Sorry for all the drama.'

The man waved him off and then pointed towards another exit.' You can collect your jackets and other confiscated objects from there.' Dick nodded as M'gann let go of him to hug Wally now. Artemis reached up to ruffle his hair for a second but the soothing touch was immediately replaced by a harsh slap to the head. Dick yelped but before he could reach up to massage it, conner gave him a slap on the head too before doing the same to wally. 

'Hey!' wally yelped as he gripped his head, eyes crossed and mouth pulled into a scowl. 'You're _strong._ Don't do that!' 

'Sorry. Barry asked me to.' The clone replied matter of factly, lips pulled into an amused smile. Dick sent him a dirty look as he massaged the abused spot before sending artemisia the stink eye. 'Did he tell _you_ to hit us too?' 

'No, that was purely from me.' The blonde replied with a shrug and a somewhat annoyed smirk. 'For annoying us on my one free weekend.'

`Hey this isn't exactly how I wanted my weekend to go either you know.' Wally replied indignantly. 

'You bought this on to yourself though. I had to come here out of team loyalty or whatever.'

'Actually, it's Dick's fault.' Silence followed Wally's claim before Artemis rolled her eyes. 

'While he is a dumbass-'

'Hey!'

'He's also the more logical of you two. I doubt this was all his fault.'

'While I detest your comments, I will also agree that usually when we get in trouble, it _is_ my fault.' Wally begrudgingly admitted. 'However, It really is not my fault this time. Dick can be very persuasive. And very stubborn.' 

'Thanks for having my back, _friend.'_ Dick grumbled as he accepted his belongings back and pulled his jacket out of the package to throw it back on. 'Speaking of friends, _How did B get to know about us? I called you for a reason!'_

'That's actually my fault.' M'gann winced as they stepped out of the prescient. 'You were on speaker call and I got so shocked when I heard you say you were in jail. I didn't mean to! But I sorta yelled out and none of us noticed Batman and Black canary in the room. Well.....not until batman took the phone from Kaldur's hand at least.'

'Bad time to have the phone on speaker.' Kaldur apologised and patted Dick on the back sympathetically. 'I'm sorry. Batman wasn't very happy but we managed to convince him to let us bring you back.'

'Yeah....can't wait to go back. He's going to skin me alive.'

'I've had enough depressing thoughts to last me for a few months. I'm going for a run. I need to stretch my legs. Be back in a flash!' wally zoomed away in a blur of yellow and blue. Dick knew the older could probably run around the block fifty times in two minutes so they didn't hang around and wait. Sure enough, by the time they'd reached the end of the street, Wally came running back, a little sweaty and hair askew. 

'I forgot how easily my sneakers break apart when I use my powers. But I feel much better.' the speedster announced as he fell into step with the rest of the group. 'Where are we going?' 

'You said you haven't eaten. So we're going to eat some burgers.' M'gann announced, giggling as Dick and wally whooped and sped up to walk a little further then the rest of the group. Conner looked at the two with a frown on his face. 'How are they still so cheery after everything that's happened?'

'Delusional personality disorders....'

'Shut up!' wally snapped at his girlfriend, who grinned at having gotten underneath his skin. Dick smiled at their antics as he pushed open the door to the cafe Kaldur had led them to. The rest trailed in after him and moved towards a somewhat secluded booth, which was placed directly in front of the AC. Kaldur and M'gann slid in first and the elder boy pulled the neck of his sweater away slightly, his gills peaking out. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face as he turned his head in the direction of the cool air. 

'It's not appropriate weather to be wearing a turtleneck.' He sighed to wally as the other sat down next to him. He handed the redhead a menu card as the others took their places too. 'Order whatever you want. My treat. Just order Me something cold and icy.'

'Thanks Kaldur.' Dick sighed as he skimmed over the contents on the menu card. His phone suddenly rung and he nudged artemis on his left as he used his other hand to fish his phone out of his jacket. 'Order me a cheeseburger please.' She nodded as Dick finally managed to pull his phone out. He turned it right side up and his heart sank as he looked at the caller ID. He flapped his hand frantically to get the others attention and waved the phone until they noticed who was calling. Silence fell on the table as the phone continued to ring. Dick swallowed before swiping the screen to accept and lifting it up to his ear. 

'Hey B....'

'You-' Bruce's voice was thin with anger, something Dick didn't often hear. He was barely ever on the opposite side of such anger, he'd never managed to tick him off _that_ much. 'You stole a car?' 

Dick groaned inwardly and messed with his hair. _'How did you get to know that? You weren't there!'_

'I asked the officer who arrested you. I didn't think I could trust you to tell me the true story.'

Dick slouched down in his seat, not meeting his friends curious eyes. 'I wouldn't have lied... I would have told you when I got back to Gotham.' His eyebrows furrowed as he comprehended what the elder had said. 'Wait, they just passed information to you about me over the phone? Is that even legal? They had no way of identifying you as my guardian.'

'I have my ways of confirming it, Dick. Now stop changing the subject. How could you do something so irresponsible?' 

'B-'

'What could you possibly need to steal a car for?!? You can afford a car!'

'I didn't steal it for a joyride! I mean I did- but no, It's really not what it looks like....'

Silence followed from the other side of the line, as Bruce waited for him to explain. Dick shifted uncomfortably. While he might not have actually _stolen_ the car per-say, for criminal purposes, he didn't think the actual reason would impress Bruce anymore. He wanted to put off his adoptive father's wrath for as long as he could. 

'You're not going to explain yourself?'

'I'm sorry Bruce. Really. I'll explain when I get back.'

Bruce sighed on the other line. 'Eat something before you do. I'm not sure you'll find Alfred's cooking all too pleasant tonight. He's quite upset.' without another word, he hung up and dick sighed as he pulled the phone away from his ear and placed it on the table, lips quirked in to a small smile at Bruce's way of showing he cared about him. 

'You stole a car?' Conner asked in shock and Dick and Wally both jumped. 'Super hearing.' He offered as an explanation. 

'You two idiots stole a car?!?' Artemis looked between the two in both awe and fury. 'Why would you do that?' 

'It's seriously not what sounds like.' Wally mumbled as M'gaan slid out to go to the counter and place their orders. 'They knew we were just messing around.' 

'How about you explain to us what happened? Batman and Flash will be waiting for you two back at the cave and they'll want to talk to you two alone. Before that, we'd like to know what happened as well.' Kaldur suggested. Dick was glad to see the older boy wasn't using his 'leader' tone. He was only just curious and concerned as a friend. 

Dick and wally exchanged looks as M'gaan returned with a slip containing their order and order number. 'You go.' Wally said firmly and Dick glared at him. 

'Why me?'

'It's your fault.'

'Ive already had to talk to Bruce twice. I'm one more talk away from a breakdown.'

'Fine, I'll go.' Wally grumbled before turning to the rest and dramatically beginning, 'It all started at a covert mission that didn't end so well.'

'Big surprise there. Our covert missions never work out.' Conner grumbled and the others hummed in response. 

'Yes well. I was hanging out with our boy wonder at his house and we left to go to the mall. Obviously with our luck, we ran into some macho idiots who were trying to steal some high tech loot that looked suspicious. We chased them, but there were too many of them and they overpowered us. We got knocked out. Next thing we knew, we were both tied up between all the loot and in Buldhaven.'

'Huh. Not what I was expecting this story to start as.' Artemis mused as she perched her chin on her clasped hands. 'Sounds like you two were being somewhat responsible.'

'We were! Anyway, we managed to free ourselves and kicked their asses and stopped the shift. Turns out Brick was behind everything. Turned them in to the police at a different prescient. Now we were just stranded in a different town and had to get back. Easy enough right? All we had to buy was a buy a bus ticket. So we did. But the ride back to Gotham wasn't for _hours.'_

'So....you stole a car and decided to drive back yourself?' M'gaan asked curiously but Dick shook his head. 'We're idiots but not _big_ idiots- don't.' He threw Artemis and Kaldur a warning look as the two scoffed in disbelief. 'Besides that actually would be illegal. We were just hanging around in a park-'

'Minding our own business and feeding ducks.'

'Being chased by ducks actually. They're pretty violent.'

'When Dickie-bird runs into some friends from school....'

'There were kids from Gotham high here in Buldhaven?' Artemis asked on shock. They went to the same school and neither were overly fond of the pretentious crowd full of rich snobby kids. Dick fit in better then her though. People were always impressed by the fact that he was the son of the most rich and influential personal in Gotham and we're anxious to befriend him. 

'Ted Crews and Drew Benson. They're in your year.'

Artemis nose wrinkled as she recalled the two boys mentioned. 'How do you know them? They're so full of themselves.'

'Perfect fit for Dick then.'

'I'm not full of myself!' dick glared at his best friend who merely smirked. 'And their parents are close to Bruce and they've done business together. They're decent people. We meet a lot during galas and functions.' 

'Snob parties you mean.'

'Well, yeah. Can't argue with that.' the youngest sighed. One of the employees called out their order number and Wally and Conner got up to go collect their food. 'Anyway, Ted was visiting his girlfriend here. Or one of his many girlfriends. They asked us why we were in Buldhaven and we made up some bullshit story. And while we were talking, we got wind that they were going to a concert.'

'Three lions concert. And the opening artist was Avelyn Mason. Dick's _crush.'_ Wally raised his brows in a seductive manner and Dick turned pink as be grabbed one of the burgers from the redhead's tray. M'gaan's eyebrows furrowed until she recalled who the other was talking about. Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands in realisation. 'Oh! The cute blonde?' 

'No. That's my girlfriend.' Wally cut in sleezily, winking at Artemis. Dick gagged as the blonde's face melted into a soft expression, grinning dopily. 

'Aww.' M'gann gushed at the flirting, 'But is she the one who's song you were singing during the last mission? _Apple-'_

Dick leapt across the table to force a fry into M'gaan's mouth, effectively cutting her off from announcing the embarrassing name. It wasn't like he sung the song _out loud_ but it did seem to be replaying on a reverse in his head and as M'gaan's usually linked their minds up together, she heard it too. He'd been singing it a lot lately for the past three days and as the last mission had not had Kaldur and Artemis around, Dick was anxious to keep them in the dark. Conner coughed as he recalled the song and smiled into his food as Artemis looked between them curiously. 

'Yes, yes, it's avelyn's song. No need to announce it please.'

'You already have horrible taste in music. We've heard your play list.'

'I do not have _horrible_ taste! I'm sorry if my music isn't depressing and gothic, but I like cheery songs!'

'Then why not tell us the name of the song?'

'It's a little too cheery, even for him. It's completely bubble gum pop.' Conner reported and kaldur laughed as dick began to splutter. Artemis looked at her boyfriend in disgust. 

'You went to a bubblegum pop artist's concert with Dick?'

'Nah, she's got good songs and has a range of styles. It's honestly not as bad as you're thinking.'

'We're getting off subject.' Conner grumbled as he finally began unwrapping his hot dog. 'So you two bought tickets and went to her concert? Seems harmless enough.' 

'Well, not exactly....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's going to jump to Wally and Dick explains the rest of the story to Barry and Bruce. Should be fun. 
> 
> Thank you for all the sweet comments you guys left :-) it really means a lot. Also I missed the original six and their friendship. I'm rewatching young justice season 1 again nowadays (because it's the only thing I can watch during Ramadan, no sex scenes or cursing or anything) and I miss how they all interacted :-( Though season three did show interaction between the remaining five, we barely git to see Kaldur with them :-(. Though it was sweet when he hung back to take care of Dick on Barbara's behalf when he was sick and how worried he was. Still, I miss WALLY!


	3. Benched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and wally explain to their mentors how their weekend went.

_' 'So you two bought tickets and went to her concert? Seems harmless enough.'_

_'Well, not exactly....'_

~

'You snuck in to a concert.....' Barry repeated slowly, rolling the words around his tongue as if they didn't belong there. Bruce didn't say anything, simply continuing to stare at the two squirming teenagers in front of him, suit clad arms crossed and face twisted into a scowl. If Wally had thought a displeased _Batman_ was intimidating, a disappointed and angry Bruce Wayne was a whole different story. His recently adopted son had refused to meet his father's eyes since they'd stepped foot into the private empty room of the mountain. He continued to stare at his shoes and every now and then, run a hand through his hair in a nervous habit. 

Barry let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in his chair and lifted his left shoulder in a curious shrug. 'And how exactly did you manage that?' 

'It wasn't that hard.' Dick shrugged. 'Fans wait behind the venue during every concert to catch a glimpse of the artists when they leave. We hung around there and observed what doors the staff members were using.' 

'When we realised which doors to use, I just carried dick on my back and ran inside. No one spotted us.' Wally added quickly, as if that made the whole situation better. Judging by the dirty look his uncle threw him, it did not. 'I'm really hoping you two just got caught and arrested for breaking in but I have a feeling it gets worse.'

'We didn't get caught sneaking in.' Dick reassured. 'We managed to snag backstage passes, they had no idea we weren't suppose to be there- and I'm not proud of breaking in.' Dick added hastily when he saw Bruce's lips tighten. It was a slight almost unnoticeable change but years of living with the man had taught him to look out for these small signs. 

'You could express that better.' Bruce deadpanned in a curt tone. 'Continue. Get to the part you two get arrested.' 

Dick and Wally's mouth fell open and closed several times, both unwilling to continue. Barry tutted impatiently and wally gave his best friend a fleeting look before blurting out, 'Dick hooked up with Avelyn Monroe.'

Dick chocked and turned beet root red as his head snapped up to stare at the speedster in betrayal. Wally was grimacing at him, ignoring Barry's choking cough and Bruce's awkward shuffling. 'There was really no easy way to come out and say it.' the older murmured and dick groaned and dropped his head to hide it in his hands, wishing the ground would open up and just swallow him. He _really_ didn't want to be having a conversation with two of the world's best superheroes about his love life. He'd been embarrassed enough while recounting the story to his friends, and he was just _mortified_ to having to report it to his guardian. 

'Explain.' Bruce demanded and Dick winced as he slowly lifted his head and forced himself to look at Bruce. The CEO looked a little tense and his cheeks were just the barest shades of pink, showing his embarrassment. But his hooded eyes, tense posture and disappointed frown showed Dick he was not happy with the boy. 

'I don't really know how it happened-' He coughed out awkwardly as he shifted from one foot to another, really wishing he could be having any conversation right now other then this. 'She uh....she came backstage. Once her performance was done- it was good, just in case anyone's curious-' Wally scoffed next to him before wincing when Dick stomped on his foot. '-anyway.....uh, we just started talking..... And she uh- I...i told her she was really great and we started-uh, she liked that.' He ended lamely, swaying on the balls of his feet to stop himself from running away. 

The silence was deafening and Bruce was looking a little murderous. Barry in contrast, looked sympathetic even if his mouth was tugged up into a small smirk. He wasn't exactly comfortable listening to Robin having to explain his teenager shenanigans but he knew it was probably twenty times worse for Bats and the thought of it made him want to laugh. Maybe a part of him was also slightly proud of the boy who he considered another nephew. He was transitioning into a man. Now if only he could do it without getting himself arrested. 

The older speedster gave Dick a slightly encouraging nod, trying to make him a little less uncomfortable. It definitely couldn't be easy having to admit to your protective stern adoptive fatter about his making out adventures which somehow landed him in prison. Which he was still unsure of how that happened. 

Dick was as red as a firetruck as he forced himself to continue, 'She uh.....decided that it would be better to not get....caught. So we- it was her idea and.....'

'Richard.' Bruce interrupted the boy's nervous rambling. He didn't continue but his message was clear. _Get to the point._

'She suggested using her manager's car for a make ou- as a hideout and we were just gonna hide out there but it was so loud and there wasn't that much privacy so she suggested driving it away and going a few blocks away.' Dick blurted out in a rush, figuring the best thing to do now was just to force the whole mess out. Wally flushed next to him, feeling the embarrassment roll off his friend. Barry's eyebrows shot into his hair and Bruce turned just a hint pinker. 

'I don't understand. I'm assuming this was the car you were arrested for stealing?' the detective asked and Dick hesitantly nodded. 'If she was there with you, why didn't she just explain to whoever got you arrested that it was her manager's car? And how did Wallace get dragged into this?' 

'Well I....couldn't exactly stay there?' the redhead murmured, cringing slightly. 'We came in together and everything so uh....i offered to drive. I figured it was probably better if I drove seeing as I was older.' Dick internally groaned at the mess they'd dug themselves in. Bruce's face was passive but there was a glint in his eyes and Dick knew his guardian was amused by the fact that his son had almost had a make out session with his best friend third wheeled I'm the front car. Or maybe it was disgust. Or confusion. Or Exasperation. 

Barry let out a chuckle which he hastily muffled at Bruce's indignant glare and the boys shock. Still, he couldn't hold his mirth back as he asked his nephew, 'You were just going to sit in the front seat while they made out?' and enjoyed seeing the already embarrassed boys flush harder. 

'I was going to just Park the car somewhere and hop out and go for a walk. Give them space in case they went further then-'

'Dude!' Dick yelped, elbowing the boy harshly to cut him off. He could see Bruce eyeing him warily and he hastily added, 'I didn't. And I wasn't planning to....' 

_Not after the fucking talk you gave me...._

The teenager had to physically tense up to repress a shameful shudder as he remembered the disastrous evening Bruce had decided to give Dick 'the talk'. It had been mortifying and awful for both of them and Dick had avoided looking at his guardian in the eyes for the next three days or so. He'd also thought it was slightly hypocritical for 'Brucie' Wayne to give him a lecture on chastity and safety when the man was supposedly the biggest playboy who had a new girlfriend every week. A tiny rebellious voice in Dick's head piped up that his and Avalyn's stunt had probably helped hold up Bruce's air loof and playboy reputation. The tabloids would have a field day screaming about the fact that his influence was rubbing off on to his teenager son. There were already whispers about it during galas when Dick would get surrounded by a gaggle of teenager girls, all eager to introduce themselves to the great Richard John Grayson, star student, troublemaker, and son and heir of the wealthiest man in Gotham. 

A more reasonable voice over rode the rebellious one, reminding him that now was not the time to poke fun of Bruce. 

'As much I like to spend my Saturday evenings listening to your romantic adventures, you still have not gotten to the part of you two being actually arrested, which was honestly all I asked.' Bruce interrupted Dick's train of thoughts and the teen was sure his face would melt off with how hot it felt. 'So please get to that part Dick.' He purposely narrowed his son out, staring back at his betrayed eyes. 

Dick took in a deep breath before sheepishly answering, 'It turns out Avalyn is banned from any relationship or uh...' He hesitated, not really wanting to use the words hook ups and making out sessions again. ' _Anything resembling relationships_ until she turns seventeen. Her manager had a tracker in the car she wasn't aware of and he thought it was being actually stolen so he sent the police after us. We explained the situation and so did Avelyn but he was furious at the fact that she'd tried to break her contact.'

Wally had determinedly been staring out the window as Dick hurried through the story but he now hesitantly looked back at the two Leagueres in front of him. His uncle looked like he was trying to be stern, but he was pursing his lips which were tugged up at the corners, a sure sign that he was trying hard not to laugh. Bruce looked just as impassive as he always did so Wally really had no way of figuring out how mad he was but he could see the man had deduced the end of the story without having to be told it. 

'The manager had you both arrested.'

'Yes.'

'To keep you away from his client. To make a statement to her and any future...pursuits.'

'That's right.' 

'And why did she not defend you?'

'Oh she did. He was just gonna have us beaten up but she managed to convince him to let us go. To the manager, letting us go meant getting us arrested to get us far away from Avelyn.'

Silence fell over the group again until Barry let out another small puff of exasperated air. 'Out of all the stupid things you could have gotten in trouble for....' He muttered, giving them a dirty look when the two teens smiled sheepishly. 'So to sum it up, you got arrested for trespassing and because Dick wanted to make out with a random girl.'

'Technically, we only got in trouble for the stealing-car-to-make-out part. The mangers didn't get to know we had been in the concert. He just assumed we'd come out of somewhere like giggalos-'

'Will you please shut up?' Dick hissed at his best friend, wishing he could throw the redhead out of the window. He loved Wally and he was definitely a real one for sticking with him through out this whole mess but god dammit the boy had no control over his tongue. 

Bruce suddenly stood up and the air seemed to grow thick with tension. The man buttoned up one of the buttons on his suit as he stared down at the two boys, watching them shift around uncomfortably. 

'While I'm glad that you two were not involved in pure criminal activities, you're mistaken if you think you will get out of this situation unscathed.' He said and Dick bit his lip in worry as be stared at the ground. At least Bruce wasn't yelling at him. 'You're both grounded. As Kid flash and Robin. You will join the team in one last mission on Sunday and then you two will be benched immediately-' 

'-For a time period that we're still deciding on.' Barry interrupted, giving Bruce a knowing look. The CEO paused to glance momentarily at his friend before turning back to the troublemaker duo. Dick nodded just about slightly. They'd expected that. 

'It will be more then a month, that I can tell you. You will still be expected to show up for training but no loitering in the mountain to hang out with your team mates.' He paused before dropping the harshest bomb, 'You are also forbidden from seeing each other until your punishment is over.'

Dick's jaw dropped and his head shot up to look at his guardian in disbelief. The man looked back at him calmly. 'No Wally?'

'No Wallace.'

'But...but how would that work?' Wally stuttered, looking between the two men in horror. 'I mean, we still have to train together-' 

'Training will be divided into two parts. You will attend individual ones so as not to run into each other.'

At the boys horrified expressions, Barry took pity. He knew how close and inseparable the two were. 'That punishment can be lifted if we think you two have been behaving well.'

'It will not be.' Bruce deadpanned and Dick openly groaned. His guardian had never gone back on a punishment before it was properly and fully executed. 

'There's a chance.'

'No.'

'Let's just say there is.'

Bruce sighed but didn't argue further. 'As for Wallace West and Richard Grayson....Wallace, your civilian punishment will be handled by your uncle and parents and whatever they find appropriate. Richard...' He turned to his adoptive son, who was shifting from one foot to another. 'We will discuss your punishment once we get home.' He said sternly as he stepped over to the boy and placed an affirming hand on his shoulder. 'Come now.' He turned the boy around and steered him out of the room and to the Zeta tubes, grip firm. Dick looked over his shoulder at his best friend as he was led out, sharing a look of despair and mouthing the words, 'I'm sorry' just before they left the room. 

They passed the living room/kitchen area where the rest of the team were lounging and talking. They quietened down as Dick and Bruce passed, realising from their grim expressions that it was not good. Dick saw Artemis wave her hand in front of her neck, mimicking a severed throat with a small grin on her face. Dick gave her the bird behind his guardian's back. 

'Dick, behave.' Bruce ordered drily and the teenager jumped before he gaped up at his mentor. 

_'How could you have possibly seen that?'_ he asked incredulously but he was not given an answer. He sighed as they entered the zeta tubes before he turned to look at his guardian, willing his blue eyes to look as big and sad as possible. 'Dad, I'm sorry.'

Bruce paused for a second as he looked down and Dick had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning when he saw the man's hardened expressions soften a little. He was dirty for pulling the' dad' card but he knew Bruce had a soft spot for Dick and he needed to milk it to make his punishment as bearable as possible. 

For a split second, he thinks he's managed to sway the man but then the older gives him a small smirk as the tubes come to life. 'Nice try. Save the puppy eyes for Alfred.'

Dick's eyes widened comically just as the machine recognised him and shone brightly. 

_Shit._

_Alfred._

~~

'Kid, _what are you doing?_ That ninja was right there!' Artemis yelled indignantly as she aimed her quiver at two more approaching ninjas. Two bows flew together simultaneously and hit their targets perfectly, causing the ninjas to fall back as arrows pierced through their shoulders. 

Wally skid to a stop behind her, punching one of the ninjas who had tried to approach her from behind. He socked him in the face before picking her up quickly and rushing back to the rest of the group. 'Trying to prolong the mission!' He yelled over the wind rushing through his ears and the grunts and yells of the rest of their friends fighting the enemies. He dropped her to her feet behind M'gaan before making his way to Superboy, who was being strangled beneath tens of ninjas. 

'Robin, stop playing around and knock them out.' Aqualad called and the boy wonder sighed before doing as he was told, using several explosive batarangs to send the enemies flying off their feet and effectively knocking them out. 

But as he turned around, his jaw dropped as he realised that all the ninjas had been knocked out and were now being telepathically gathered by Miss Martian. Artemis was pulling out ropes from the bishop and walking over to a bunch of unconscious ninjas. 

'What?!? The mission is over?' He exclaimed and Wally groaned. Superboy looked over at them with a confused expression as he threw some unconscious bodies over his shoulder and carried them to the rest. 'What's wrong with you both? Why are you so upset that we succeeded?' 

'We're not upset that we _succeeded._ But couldn't the mission go a little longer?'

'Why?'

'Because it's our last mission!' Kid flash wailed, throwing his arms over his head in frustration. 'Robin and I are benched for two months, remember?'

' Good riddance.' Artemis called scathingly, smirking when the rest laughed. Dick gave her a dirty look as he turned to help the rest of the team while Wally ran towards his girlfriend and back hugged her. 'You know that means no dates. How will you survive without the Walls-man for two months?'

At that Artemis stopped and looked over her shoulder with an upset look. 'Wait, I thought you were benched for two months? How long are you grounded by your parents for?' 

'Oh, that's for a month. I just didn't want to rub it into boy wonder's face.' 

Dick groaned as he tied up six of the ninjas and Kaldur gives him a sympathetic squeeze on his shoulder. 'How long have you been grounded for?' 

'Three months...' Dick mumbled, 'B was really pissed. He even took away all my electronics. I've been grounded too many times to count but he usually let's me keep my phone and computer and game consoles.' 

'Forget all that. He banned him from hanging out with me!' Wally called indignantly and let go of his girlfriend to rush over and hug his best friend. 'What am I going to do? I have the memory of a goldfish. Three months is enough to make me forget he exists!' 

'Thanks, makes me feel alot better.' Dick said sarcastically but hugged his friend back. 'Though if I'm pitiful enough, I'm hoping Agent A will get soft and talk him into seeing some friends.' 

'I do not envy you right now.' Superboy sighed as he rotated his wrists. 'At least we'll see you during training.'

'That's not enough, SB!' Wally wailed as he trudged after the rest of the team to the bishop, sirens wailing behind them. 'Won't you miss our company? Who's going to use your shoulders as gymnastics equipment? Who's going to play with wolf with you? Who's going to teach you the difference between hood movies and bad movies?' 

'I'll survive without you.'

'Miss M, you'll miss us right?' Wally asked indignantly, turning to the Martian as she took her place at the head of the bioship. 

'Of course I will. I'll bake hundreds of cookies and make the chicken you both like when you two get out of being grounded.' Her words seems to cause Dick more pain as he tipped his head back against his seat and pulled his mask off. 'That's just making me miss you guys more. At least I'll see Artemis in school.'

' How come I'm the only one that doesn't get a break from boy blunder?' the archer joked from behind Dick and ruffled his sweaty hair when he winked at her. 

'Kaldur, you better miss us the most. We're the colours of this group. We're the ones who truly challenge you as a leader.' Dick declared, ignoring the others splutter. The leader smiled fondly at the two boys and nodded seriously. 'Your company will be severely missed and I'll anxiously wait for your punishment to be over.'

'You know, I'm surprised you just accepted the punishment Dick. You're sort of known for never backing down when it's good for you.'

'Well....I did fight Bruce against it and it only got him taking my weekends away. I'm suppose to go to Wayne enterprise on Weekends and work with him. Suppose to teach me responsibilities or something. Like I don't handle schoolwork while simultaneously and being a vigilante trying to keep the world peaceful.' Dick scoffed bit his voice didn't hold much bite. His anger and indignation had faded away after his argument and Alfred's kind but firm scolding. He knew he'd worried them both. Getting arrested was enough to piss off any parent and while Bruce might have gone a little overboard, Dick had a feeling he'd cool down in a while. He'd been cold to Dick in the morning but had calmed down before the boy had left for his last mission and so had Dick. A part of him was actually looking forward to a break. He knew he'd get bored soon but for a while, it would be nice to just be a normal teenager. 

'I'm friends with a tiny CEO.' M'gaan teased and the team laughed. 

'Hey, I'm growing!' Dick replied indignantly feeling a warmth grow in his chest as the others laughed or argued back. This weekend had definitely took a weird turn. He had no doubt that the next three moths would be a different kind of hell but he'd been through much worse. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, letting himself doze off as his friends chattered, happy despite everything that had happened. 

He'd almost dozed off when Wally whined, 'M' gaan how about being a loyal friend and turning the bioship around another direction? Let's take a trip.'

Dick grinned, sitting up to widen his eyes in order to sway the team mates who would be more likely to not want to break the rules. Maybe he and wally _were < /i> trouble and idiots. _

_But getting in to trouble was so easy when your best friend was an idiotic red headed speedster and you had a flying ship which could take them anywhere in the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, the punishment does get cut short. No one can deny Richard Grayson if he's cute enough. 
> 
> I'm honestly enjoying writing this more then my bts stories which is weird. Thank you to everyone who read and supported this fic :D
> 
> I'm going to write more Dick Grayson centric fanfics but the next one will definitely be more focused on Bruce and Dick's relationship. It might be darker, depending on which idea I go on. Tell me if you guys want a fluffy one next or a dark one
> 
> Thank you :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I miss wally West :-( and I miss their friendship. And I miss their aloofness on season one. Thus, this fic
> 
> Also, this is inspired by a fic I read a while ago. It was a fic in which dick and Jason get arrested and Bruce goes to bail them out. I can't remember the name of the fic but if you guys do, do tell me so that I can give them credits.
> 
> Do tell me what you all think :-)


End file.
